


Sunlight

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LMAO, Parents, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bee baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using 'Soft Parents' Kiss prompt.-Sequel to Moonlight-~“Maybe don’t tell Mommy about this either.” Yang laughs as her daughter covers her eyes with another giggle.“Too late.” Blake muses from the door, smiling at how Yang jumps, and how her daughter’s head immediately looks in her direction.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> :3

“Yang?” Blake calls as she enters her and Yang’s house, frowning when she doesn’t receive an answer.

She walks further into the house, dropping her bag lazily on the couch and taking her jacket off. After she hangs it up in the closet, she walks down the hallway leading to the kitchen, and furrows her eyebrows when she comes up empty. She’s about to call again when she hears a loud giggle coming from her and Yang’s bedroom, and a small smile finds its way onto her lips. She turns and walks back towards the room, but doesn’t push the door open right away, instead she stands there and listens to the commotion on the other side of the door. “Can I try?” a tiny voice inquires, followed by a chuckle from Blake’s wife.

“Maybe not _now_ ,” Yang says, “But definitely one day. I don’t think that you’re strong enough to lift it yet.”

“But _Mom_ \--”

“Okay, you want the real reason why I won’t let you?” Yang asks in a faux whisper, and Blake can easily imagine the enthusiastic nod she receives in return, “Mommy would kill me.”

Blake raises a hand to her mouth in a stupid attempt to stop a quiet laugh from escaping as their daughter gasps at Yang’s words. “But, I will allow... _this_.” Yang says, her voice sounding strained at the end.

Gaia giggles again at whatever Yang had done, but then there is silence for a while. Blake finally takes the doorknob into the palm of her hand, turning it quietly so as to not disturb the two already inside the room. The sight that greets her warms her heart. Yang stands at the side of the room, curling her natural arm to lift a dumbbell effortlessly while their 3 year old sits on her shoulders, Yang’s other hand holding onto her gently so she doesn’t fall. Blake leans against the doorway and crosses her arms, not willing to make a sound to alert them of her presence. She recalls imagining this exact scenario quite a few times in the past, and she can’t say that she’s disappointed.

Gaia starts to giggle again as Yang starts to lightly bounce on her feet, still continuing her arms movements. She loves the rare occasion where Yang puts her hair up in a ponytail, allowing Blake’s eyes to roam the small expanse of skin that’s usually covered. “Maybe don’t tell Mommy about this either.” Yang laughs as her daughter covers her eyes with another giggle.

“Too late.” Blake muses from the door, smiling at how Yang jumps, and how her daughter’s head immediately looks in her direction.

“Mommy!” Gaia calls, and squirms to show Yang that she wants to get off of her shoulder.

Yang places the dumbbell down and raises her arms to take her daughter off of her shoulders before placing her on the ground. Blake kneels with a huge smile as her daughter runs towards her. Gaia jumps into her arms and Blake wraps them around her waist. “I missed you, mommy!”

“I missed you too, little one.” Blake mumbles into her hair, pressing a kiss onto the base of both of her ears.

The girl giggles again, a sound that Blake is sure she’ll never be tired of. With a grunt, she lifts Gaia off of the ground, holding her securely in her arms and her eyes finally land on her wife. Yang wipes her neck with a towel while throwing her a lopsided grin. “Anything you want to tell me, sunshine?” Blake coos, and Yang averts her eyes.

“N-No…” she says, and Gaia laughs again.

Blake walks forward, sauntering over to Yang with an air of confidence, and a smirk as Yang meets her eyes again. Yang smiles and leans in to kiss her softly, raising her hand to cover Gaia’s eyes, who in turn swats at it in an attempt to uncover them. Yang pulls back and places a soft kiss to her nose before completely pulling away, removing her hand from Gaia’s eyes in the process. “What did you two do while I was gone?” Blake asks, directing her attention to her daughter in her arms.

“Aunt Ruby came over and played with me!” Gaia yells, and Blake looks at Yang out of curiosity.

“Ruby came over?” Blake says.

“Yeah,” Yang replies, “I had to talk to her about something important.”

Blake’s brow creases in concern, “Is everything okay?”

Yang nods enthusiastically in an attempt to chase away Blake’s worry, “Yeah, definitely. Nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“Mommy?” Gaia asks suddenly, and Blake looks back down at her.

“Yes, sweetheart?"

“Can you put me down?”

Blake raises an eyebrow, a small smile flitting onto her lips, effectively erasing her frown. She bends and places her daughter’s feet on the ground, and merely milliseconds later, Gaia darts out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen. Blake straightens her back and stands, shaking her head with a small laugh. Yang joins in on her laughter, making Blake glance back at the love of her life. “She always has so much energy.” Blake chides, smiling at Yang’s smirk.

“She gets it from me. Anyway, imagine what _2_ is going to be like.” Yang says and walks out of the room nonchalantly, following after her daughter.

It takes Blake a few moments to process what she said. Like _really_ process it. Her eyes widen as she realizes that Yang was supposed to get the results from their 3rd attempted insemination back today. Yang had said ‘is going to be like’, not ‘would be like’. “Wha--” she cuts herself off, instead choosing to run out of the room and find her wife leaning against the counter watching their daughter play with some of her toys, the smile on her face letting Blake know that she realizes exactly what she said and how it would affect her.

“ _Yang._ Y-You don’t just _say_ something like that and then walk out of the room!” Blake stutters, stopping in front of her wife, taking her hands into her own.

“I’ve no clue what you mean.” Yang says teasingly, and Blake groans.

Her gaze falls to Yang’s stomach before she whispers, “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

“I do.” Yang replies softly, smiling as she sees Blake’s eyes light up.

“So, you- you’re--”

“Yes.” Yang says, her smile morphing into a wide grin, “ _Yes, I am_.”

Blake grins back at her, throwing her arms around her neck in a tight hug, laughing out of pure happiness when Yang wraps her arms around her waist. Momentarily forgetting herself, Blake kisses Yang, _hard_. Her right ear twitches as it picks up on a giggle somewhere behind her, and it sends her reeling back into reality, so she pulls away, leaning her forehead against Yang’s. “This is surreal.” Blake whispers, and Yang nods, reaching up to wipe a tear from Blake’s cheek that she hadn’t even realized she let fall.

“Yang, I love you so much, you know that right?”

“Of course I do. And I assume that you know that I love you too.” Yang replies, and Blake finds herself smiling uncontrollably wider.

“How- how far along…?” Blake asks.

“Almost a month.”

Yang’s eyes open and she pulls away slightly, getting a better look at her wife. The lights in the house are off, but the sunlight shining in through the windows makes up for their absence, especially from the way it dances across Blake’s cheek, lighting her up even brighter than she already is. Reality of the situation hits Yang hard. She’s carrying another little Belladonna in her right now, however small it may be. The idea makes Yang elated, and she can tell it has the same effect on Blake. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wonders how Gaia will react to the news, but knows that she will love the baby with all of her heart, a trait that was undoubtedly carried over from Yang.

Now though, the thought that’s recurring in her mind:

_It’s amazing how far 2 people can get in 6 years._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! If you'd like me to write more in this specific universe let me know! The bees with their daughter is just too cute, and in Yang's words, 'Imagine what 2 is going to be like.'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, until next time!  
> <3


End file.
